


'I love you' and 'Too much'

by hardticket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is oblivious and Arthur is not and there is a prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I love you' and 'Too much'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a modern American AU version of Pretty in Pink. I hope the prompter enjoys this as much as I loved the prompt. Thanks to my beta A!

~Early one morning in not quite Shermer,Illnois~

Merlin is the first one up as usual on a Wednesday morning. He is dressed and half way out the door before he remembers he needs to wke Hunith too. He runs back into the ramshackle house they have called home for several months now and quickly opens the door to her room.

“Mum,” Merlin whispers not wanting to jolt her awake too quickly, “Mum, time to get up. You have that interview across town,” as he opens the curtains.

Hunith stirs and tries to burrow away from the light. “Just five more minutes.”

“Mum, you promised and this one looks really good. Gaius has put in a recommendation for you and everything.” Merlin says as he opens the window to let in some fresh air.

Hunith sits up in bed and smiles at Merlin, “I don’t know what I would do without you. “

Merlin looks back as he walks into the small kitchen “probably be late for the interview”, he says with a cheeky grin. 

Hunith smiles and gets up to face the morning. They had been in Camelot City for only a few months since Balinor’s passing and Hunith was just starting to find her feet. Merlin has been her one bright light in this trying time and she was forever grateful for such a kind and loving son. 

“Go on you. Get to school; I’ll be on my way as soon as I can,” Hunith says as she pulls on a robe. 

Merlin runs for the door and his beat up car just beyond. “Love you, Mum, see you after school.”

~Camelot Prep slightly later that morning~

There are two classes of students at Camelot Prep, rich kids and those who were not. Classes are great and he loves his English class with Miss Lake but it was the rest of the awkward socialization that Merlin decidedly did not like. Camelot Prep was one of the best schools in the region but it was also one of the snobbiest and Merlin ‘being a scholarship student’ was having an uphill battle to fit in. 

But there was one person in all of those who refused to fit any of the accepted norms of Camelot Prep, Arthur Pendragon. He was the son of the richest man in Camelot City, blond, blue eyed and golden. He could have been the leader of the all the cool students but instead he decided to be friends with Merlin. 

Arthur tapped his watch as Merlin skidded to a halt in front of his locker. 

“Good Morning Merlin, glad to see you saw fit to join us in this fine institution.” Arthur says quirking a grin. 

Merlin just looks at him says, “Good morning Arthur” and starts to hurry past him, heading for his first class.

Arthur jogs along beside him. “So Merlin, you want to head out for coffee after school? There’s a new band playing at the coffee house and they look good,” Arthur says with a hopeful smile. 

Merlin says “sure sounds like fun, I’ll ask Gwen if she wants to go,” and turns running towards class.

Arthur turns towards his own class whispering, “Damn,” as he hurries away.

Arthur has had a giant not-so-secret crush on Merlin since the first day he appeared at Camelot Prep. Which was really rather tragic. It had become a running joke among most of the students that Arthur was like a lost kitten trailing after Merlin. Almost everyone was aware of this except Merlin himself and Arthur hadn’t had the nerve to confront him. So the longing and pining continued unabated. 

Arthur shouts to Merlin as they both turn to their respective doors. “See you at lunch. I’ll reserve our usual table.” 

Arthur ducks into his class with a cheeky grin as Merlin blushes and tries to hide behind his notebook. 

As Merlin sits down in his class Vivian and her gaggle of chattering girls sit down across the aisle. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. I’m very surprised that relic you call a car could even get you across town let alone here on time.” Vivian says with a superior smirk.” How you are allowed at Camelot Prep is beyond me. Daddy promised the admissions would be tightened up at the next board meeting.” Vivian says. 

“Okay, Viv that is quite enough for today, leave poor Merlin alone. Gwaine says as he sits down between Merlin and Vivian. 

Merlin looks at Gwaine and says “that’s alright I know how to deal with the likes of Vivian and her friends. They are really not worth it.”

“Yeah, but you are.” Gwaine says with a smile.

Merlin blushes and looks away.

“I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to a movie tonight? I know we haven’t talked much but I would like to get to know you better.” Gwaine gives Merlin a very hopeful look. “And just so you know if you say no I might have to go and do the unspeakable. Spend the evening with Viv and her ilk” 

Merlin laughs and smiles at Gwaine. “You really are the cheesiest ever.” 

“So is that a yes?” Gwaine grins as Merlin nods yes and Mr. Monmonth starts class. 

“Meet me at Revolutions at 9pm.” Merlin whispers as Mr. Monmouth turns to glare at him.

~Revolutions sometime after school~

Merlin bangs into _Revolutions_ and throws his backpack behind the counter. Morgana is in the back taking inventory and the kid Mordred is watching the till until Merlin gets there after school. 

“Hey, you can go now.” Merlin says as he ruffles Mordred’s hair. 

“Took you long enough, I was starting to think Arthur might have ambushed you or something” Mordred ducks out of the vintage record shop and glides away on his skateboard.

Merlin mutters “cheeky brat” as he sits back on the stool behind the counter and starts reading. 

Morgana wanders out of the stock room a little while later. Her hair is in green dreadlocks this week and Merlin really must say they are an improvement over the orange from a week ago.

“Hey love, when did you get in?” Morgana say as she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“About half an hour ago. You really shouldn’t let Mordred behind the till so much. There is no telling what he will get into back here.“ Merlin says as he brushes a piece of lint off Morgana’s shoulder. 

“You know he is entirely trustworthy, dear. I would trust Mordred with my life” Morgana says with a dreamy sigh.   
Merlin lets out an audible groan as the music changes. 

“It appears your lost kitten is here. Try to be gentle with him? “Morgana says with a sly grin as she ducks into the back room. 

Arthur rounds the corner of the aisle as the words to a truly horrendous 80s power ballad kick in. He dances up to Merlin, swings him around, and grabs a   
stapler off the counter and uses it as a mike. 

_“You’re the voice, try and understand it  
Make a noise and make it clear  
Oh-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o!”_

Merlin giggles at the completely out of sync moves as Arthur serenades Merlin. Arthur has decided this is their song and now there is no stopping him. 

Arthur drags Merlin out from behind the counter as the bagpipe solo begins and tries to make him dance. Merlin is having none of it.

“Really Arthur, you’re hopeless.” Merlin tries to disentangle himself as Arthur shimmies to the music.

_you’re the voice, try and understand it  
Make a noise and make it clear  
Oh-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o!  
We're not gonna sit in silence  
We're not gonna live with fear  
Oh-o-o-o, whoa-o-o-o!_

Arthur ends with the silliest face ever and Merlin breaks down laughing as Gwaine enters the shop. 

“Hey, you’re early.” Merlin grins at Gwaine as he makes his way past Arthur who has stopped singing to scowl at Gwaine.

“Thought I would come over and have a look at the shop. Never know when you could use a good record.” Gwaine smirks as he flips through a bin of vintage 45’s. 

Merlin slips out from behind the counter and goes to find Morgana. She sneaks a look at Gwaine and gives Merlin the thumbs up as she fixes the hem on her long black skirt. 

“Go on with you. I’m fine here and I’ll look after your scowling kitten for you too. “Morgana laughs as Merlin and Gwaine escape the shop.  
Morgana looks at Arthur “He doesn’t know what he’s missing love. Give him time,” she whispers as she pulls him into her arms and hugs him.

~Hunith’s front porch later that night~

When Merlin gets home Arthur is sitting on Merlin’s front porch scuffing his beat up sneakers across a chalk drawing left on the sidewalk.

“You’ve been out late” Arthur scowls.

“Umm, yeah we got caught up and I guess time got away from us a bit” Merlin looks perplexed.

“You completely forgot about our plans for tonight.” Arthur says sadly.

“Arthur, you can’t be serious- that was just coffee. I’m sure you had a million other things you could have been doing,” Merlin says with a resigned look.

“But I wanted to spend this evening with you” Arthur says in a small voice. They sit there for a minute as Arthur appears to have an inner struggle. He gets a determined look in his eye and pulls Merlin forward and kisses him.

As far as kisses go this is not the best that ever was. There are no bells ringing or birds singing- there are only two boys, a dark night and a whole new world of truth.

Merlin pulls away from Arthur, his lips stinging “Gwaine asked me to the prom and I said yes”

Arthur looks at him, picks up his backpack, and runs away into the night.

~Hunith’s kitchen even later that night~

When Merlin goes into the house Hunith is waiting with a cup of hot cocoa. Merlin sits down at the kitchen table and just looks at the cup.

“I don’t know what just happened.” Merlin stares into his cocoa.

“Oh honey” Hunith stands beside Merlin’s chair and runs her hands through his hair. 

“What do I do Mum?” Merlin says. 

Hunith just puts her hand on his shoulder and draws him into a hug as Merlin begins to cry.

~a couple of days later at prom~

Merlin arrives at prom with Morgana. She has agreed to chaperone on the one condition that she get to wear full Goth prom attire like she never got to wear at her own prom. Leather corset, full shredded lace skirt and combat boots make up her ensemble and even Merlin had to say it suited her well. 

Merlin was on pins and needles, he had agreed to meet Gwaine at the prom and they would see how things went from there. Merlin had no idea what Arthur’s plans were. They hadn’t spoken since that fateful night. He had the feeling Arthur was avoiding him and he truly didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Morgana touched his arm as she turned to him with a look of concern on her face. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be fine. This night is going to be great.” Merlin tries to force a cheerful smile on his face despite the nerves. 

Morgana just looks at him, “I’ll be over by the refreshment table if you need me.”

Merlin smiles as she walks away and turns to the door to wait for Gwaine. It’s then that he sees Arthur walk in the door at the top of the staircase. He looks stunning in a black tux with a fedora pulled down over one eye. 

Merlin just stops and stares, his breath taken away., He never expected this. Never expected Arthur.

It’s when Arthur spots Merlin across the room that Merlin remembers to move and goes over to where he is. 

“I didn’t think you would come.” Merlin says with a shell-shocked look on his face. 

“Believe me, I wasn’t going to but I couldn’t stay away.” Arthur says with a small smile. 

“You look amazing. “ Merlin steps closer to Arthur.

“So do you.” Arthur just smiles at Merlin as the crowd moves around them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I mean I really didn’t know.” Merlin babbles. 

Arthur takes his hand “Merlin, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“I’d love to. Oh shit. “Merlin is looking over Arthur’s shoulder. “I forgot about Gwaine. “

Merlin looks at Arthur and smiles at the absurd fedora “hold that thought. I’ll be right back.”

Merlin finds Gwaine standing near the door watching him walk away from Arthur. “I never did stand a chance did I?” Gwaine says with his trademark roguish grin. 

“I think we both knew it wasn’t going anywhere.” Merlin nudges him in the shoulder.

“The Princess had better not hurt you” Gwaine says staring across the crowd to where Arthur is staring back. 

“He won’t hurt me. I think we’ve been destined for this for a while. It feels right.” Merlin grins, “Besides I have it on good authority that Morgana definitely wants to get to know you better and she is here tonight.” 

“Oh really, well I might just have to find her. “ Gwaine leaves Merlin to find his way back to Arthur. 

Merlin makes his way back across the crowd and grabs Arthur’s hand, “you were saying something about dancing?” 

They make it to the dance floor as a slow song starts Arthur pulls Merlin into his arms and gently, ever so slowly kisses him as they sway to the music.

~Later after the prom~

The music is still going strong when Merlin and Arthur head toward the exit hand in hand. They pass Gwaine as they go and he gives them a sly grin as he continues chatting with Morgana.

As they reach the door they find that a misty rain has started falling. Merlin and Arthur make a break for Arthur’s car which is parked in just the other side of the parking lot. 

Merlin pushes Arthur against the side of the car and presses a hard kiss to his lips. “Why did I never see this before?”

“A little blind, I guess. I have been fairly obvious for a while now.” Arthur says as he nips at Merlin’s lips. 

Arthur find the pulse point below Merlin’s ear and starts sucking just as Merlin tries to say something else. 

“Eloquent as usual Merlin” Arthur grins in to Merlin’s neck as he continues to suck a path behind his ear.

“You try being bloody eloquent with your lips and …” Merlin turns his head and catches Arthur’s cheek in a quick kiss. 

“That didn’t even make sense.” Arthur grins. 

“Just take me somewhere with a bed already” Merlin says as he breathes hot and moist into Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur shivers and spins Merlin around as he opens the passenger door. “What are we waiting for?”

~Even later still in Arthur’s rented suite~

They stumble their way into Arthur’s hotel suite, neither really seeing where they are going, both intent on each other. 

“Waited so long for this.” Arthur mumbles as he peppers little stinging kisses along Merlin’s jaw and lips, “Never thought you would be here with me”

Merlin stops Arthur with a slow kiss to his lips and says “It might have taken me a while to catch up but never doubt I’m here with you. I’m so sorry Arthur.”

“Less talk, more kissing” Arthur mumbles as his hands grab Merlin’s waist and propels them to the bed. Merlin bounces as they both land on the bed bouncing. Arthur just takes the opportunity to lever himself more fully between Merlin‘s legs. 

“Fuck” Merlin groans as he grabs Arthur’s hips in both hands and pulls them even closer together. Arthur starts up a delicious rut between their clothed dicks and Merlin digs his fingernails into Arthur’s hips.

It doesn’t take long before they are both gasping. Arthur manages to get his hand between them and opens both zippers. Their cocks feel hot as they finally get skin to skin. A few minutes later Arthur’s body stiffens and comes on a groan, Merlin not far behind.

Arthur collapses on Merlin chest, turning his head to nose at Merlin’s neck, settling into a comfortable cuddle. 

After a few minutes Merlin shifts, “I’m not falling asleep in my clothes, move.” Merlin gently moves Arthur around and undresses them. When they are both lying under the covers with Merlin carding his fingers through Arthur’s hair he whispers “Never let you go.” He closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
